<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игрок под стать by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681750">Игрок под стать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring'>soul_of_spring</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020'>WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Sex, F/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они затеяли опасную игру под сводами Министерства. Но Драко любит интересные вызовы, а Грейнджер, похоже, не такая уж правильная девочка-отличница.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игрок под стать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это ничего не значит, Малфой, — холодно заметила Грейджер, разглаживая помятую мантию и не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. </p><p>— Сама-то не влюбись в меня, Грейнджер, — по привычке ответил Драко, и она издала короткий смешок.</p><p>Такой диалог стал для них своеобразной традицией с того чёртового вечера, когда Грейнджер впервые выгибалась от его прикосновений, громко стонала и буквально молила о продолжении. Но и тогда осталась расчётливой сучкой и разрушила любую искру романтики, заявляя Драко, что это ничего не значит, когда он еще даже не успел вытащить свой член из нее. Справившись с первым искренним желанием придушить её, Драко ответил, оставаясь верным себе и своему остроумию. Правда, реакция Грейнджер была неожиданной: она захохотала и притянула Драко, так страстно целуя, что отказаться от второго захода было просто невозможно.</p><p>По таким правилам игры они и жили: Грейнджер не уставала напоминать ему, что их крышесносный секс ничего не значит, а Драко не забывал предупреждать, что влюбляться в него бессмысленно. Действительно, зачем портить нежную семейную идиллию Грейнджер и Уизли? Драко с удовольствием наблюдал за ними в министерской столовой. Особенно, когда Грейнджер начинала беситься на всех вокруг, стоило только Драко бросить в ее сторону пару двусмысленных ехидных взглядов. </p><p>Разозлить Грейнджер — искусство особого рода, гораздо сложнее, чем с Поттером, и Драко наконец овладел им в совершенстве. И по своему опыту мог смело заявлять, что только разъяренная женщина способна сделать отменный минет. А если это Грейнджер — упёртая девочка-перфекционистка с синдромом отличницы — он был не просто отменным, а первоклассным. </p><p>Небольшая квартирка недалеко от Министерства, арендованная Драко для подобного рода встреч, видела немало таких сцен. Траходром обязан быть комфортабельным, поэтому в комнате всегда было прохладно, на туалетном столике стояли свежие цветы, а окно было закрыто плотными шторами  — осторожность никогда не бывала лишней.</p><p>Драко сегодня не надо было никуда торопиться, поэтому он мог вальяжно развалиться на кровати и с любопытством наблюдать, как Грейнджер критично оглядывала себя в зеркале, вновь превращаясь в строгую и непреклонную сотрудницу отдела магического правопорядка.    </p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Малфой, — прервала поток его размышлений Грейнджер, тщетно пытаясь привести в порядок спутанные волосы. — Но сегодня у меня уже нет времени на всякие глупости.</p><p>— Глупости, Грейнджер? — вкрадчиво переспросил Драко, подошел к ней и обнял за талию. — Не от тебя ли я получил записку, что если мы сегодня не трахнемся, то ты «передушишь всех этих идиотов на совещании»?</p><p>— Ну так мы уже трахнулись, — хмыкнула Грейнджер, продолжая закалывать волосы бесконечными шпильками.</p><p>— И тебе хватило? — Драко положил голову ей на плечо, любуясь их отражением в зеркале. В эти моменты, когда маска хорошей девочки не успела скрыть ее истинную суть и в Грейнджер оставалось еще что-то от обезумевшей от страсти ведьмы, она была особенно хороша. И Драко хотел сейчас задержаться еще немного: в следующий раз он не планировал так сразу потакать желаниям Грейнджер и бежать по первому зову.  </p><p>— Ведешь себя как мальчишка, — фыркнула она, а Драко легко поцеловал Грейнджер в шею и заскользил руками вверх, сжимая ее грудь через ткань мантии. Грейнжер резко вздохнула — её тело всегда живо реагировало на его прикосновения — и смотреть за этим будто бы со стороны по-настоящему интриговало.</p><p>— Конечно, я могу остановиться… — хитрым тоном произнёс Драко, быстро справляясь с дурацкими застежками. Глаза Грейнджер в зеркале расширились, будто бы она не узнавала саму себя, а чуть дрожащие от возбуждения руки подсказывали, что осталась всего пара мгновений перед тем, как она позволит сделать с собой всё что угодно.</p><p>— Драко…</p><p>— Может, конечно, ты предпочитаешь сделать это после совещания, в том маленьком дурацком чуланчике? — прошептал он, добравшись до ее разгоряченной кожи под слоями одежды. — Мне понравилось, как ты тогда обхватывала меня ногами и зажимала себе рот, боясь, что нас услышат…  Я не против повторения необычных экспериментов. </p><p>— Да ты издеваешься, — прошипела Грейнджер, разворачиваясь и почти зло сжимая его член через ткань брюк.</p><p>— А как с тобой иначе? — практически промурлыкал Драко перед тем, как Грейнджер вовлекла его в продолжительный, пьянящий поцелуй. Ее ловкие пальцы расстегнули ширинку и прошлись по головке, обхватывая ствол и цепляя ногтем уздечку, и Драко зашипел от предвкушения. </p><p>Вот только длилось оно недолго: рука Грейнджер исчезла, вибрация заклинания прорезала воздух, и, когда Драко открыл глаза, оба были застегнуты на все пуговицы.  </p><p>— Я же сказала: у меня нет времени, — с гадкой улыбочкой ответила Грейнджер.</p><p>— Нарываешься, чтобы я тебя трахнул прямо на столе для совещаний? — ехидно поинтересовался Драко.</p><p>Грейнджер склонила голову набок и вместо ответа аппарировала, послав ему воздушный поцелуй. Она действительно нарывалась, и Драко собирался сдержать свое слово, чтобы на следующих совещаниях в этой чересчур умной голове не было никаких иных мыслей, кроме воспоминаний об их сексе.</p><p>Драко впервые нашёл себе игрока под стать, которому иногда можно и проиграть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>